If $a,b,c$ are integers from the set of positive integers less than $7$ such that \begin{align*}
abc&\equiv 1\pmod 7,\\
5c&\equiv 2\pmod 7,\\
6b&\equiv 3+b\pmod 7,
\end{align*}then what is the remainder when $a+b+c$ is divided by $7$?
Solution: From the second given congruence, we have $$c\equiv 3\cdot 5c\equiv 3\cdot 2\equiv 6\pmod 7.$$From the third given congruence, we have $$5b\equiv 3\pmod 7$$$$\implies b\equiv 3\cdot 5b\equiv 3\cdot 3\equiv 2\pmod 7.$$Then, from the first given congruence, we have $$1\equiv abc a\cdot 6\cdot 2\equiv 12a\equiv 5a\pmod 7$$$$\implies a\equiv 3\cdot 5a\equiv 3\cdot 1\equiv 3\pmod 7.$$Thus, $$a+b+c\equiv 3+2+6\equiv \boxed{4}\pmod 7.$$